A direct-conversion receiver (DCR), also called a homodyne receiver, demodulates incoming radio frequency signals using synchronous detection driven by a local oscillator. DCRs are applied in many electronic devices, including cellphones televisions, avionics, medical imaging apparatus, and software-defined radio systems. Complexity, cost, power dissipation, and number of external components have been some of the criteria in selecting receiver architectures for today's digital communications market. Of the many alternatives, DCR has emerged as the architecture of choice to best meet these requirements. However, the DCR architecture involves some design challenges including direct current (DC) offset, In-Phase/Quadrature phase (I/Q) mismatch, and even-order distortion, which can affect the DCR's performance if not managed properly.